The color red
by kitkat1003
Summary: Baymax said he couldn't remember what happened when his chip was torn out. He lied. Just finished the movie. SPOILERS! Read and review please!
1. Baymax

Baymax remembered the angry look on Hiro's face as the man behind the mask told him that it was Tadashi's own fault he died in the fire. Though he was meant to help, Baymax felt a rise of anger wash over him, and he wanted to wring the man's neck. Fortunately, his chip stopped him from doing so.

Then, Hiro told him to destroy.

He tried to reason with the boy, because he knew how he was feeling. He was angry, sad, and confused. He told Hiro that he could not harm a human being, because his chip Tadashi had made was stopping him.

Hiro took the chip out.

Every single protocol stopping him disappeared. His emotions vanished, except for one.

Anger.

Oh, how wonderful it felt to destroy at that moment. He said he couldn't remember what happened, but he lied. He remembered the fear on his face, the fear coming off the man who _killed_ his creator. He remembered beating up his friends, their terror astounding, with only one thought on his mind. Destroy, annihilate, kill.

What he remembered most was how he looked. He saw his appearance in the man's eyes. He looked the same as before, but more intimidating, dangerous. With cold, red eyes. He was thankful for the girl who gave him back his chip, though Hiro yelled at her later. He didn't want to kill others, no matter how evil. He was meant to heal and help, not kill and destroy. So when Hiro tried to take out his chip again, he refused to let him. He let Hiro scream at him and try to take it out by force, but he wouldn't be that _thing_ again.

He wouldn't become a monster.

Hiro, being the good-natured boy he was, finally realized his errors and saved the day, even at the cost off Baymax's body. Of course, he was rebuilt, since Baymax left him the chip that held his personalities, but not his evil. That way, he literally couldn't be _that_ again. Baymax flew along the surface of the ocean, with Hiro on his back, just skimming the water with his robot suit. He stared down at his reflection, and almost flinched at it. He would never tell Hiro, or anyone else for that matter, but he didn't like his suit anymore.

He absolutely _hated_ the color red.


	2. Hiro

Hiro was furious when Callahan told him Tadashi had been at fault when he died. How _dare_ the man Tadashi died trying to save say that. He told Baymax to destroy Callahan, to kill him.

Baymax wouldn't do it.

More like Baymax couldn't, thanks to the dumb chip Tadashi made. As he thought about it now, it was stupid of him to take that chip out, but he was too hurt to care. He threw it away in disgust and anger.

Baymax wasn't Baymax anymore.

He was a mechanical nightmare, with eyes evil red. It was humorous, and somewhat puzzling, that dark black eyes were more comforting than bright red, but the red eyes scared him. Even in his rage, a spark of fear hit him in the back of his mind, but he didn't think about it. His glare was cold and hard on his friends as they were thrown around by Baymax. After all, they _were_ in his way. When they let Callahan get away, he screamed at them. They thought they understood what he was feeling?! They knew _nothing_. He left them behind and tried to take out the chip again.

This time, Baymax _wouldn't_ let him take it out. No matter what he said or did, Baymax just watched him and told him that Tadashi wasn't gone, even though he was. How could no one understand that? When someone dies, they're gone! You can't bring them back! Why did they keep telling him lies?! He threw a fit on Baymax, letting all his anger out on Tadashi's last creation.

Then, there were the videos.

How did Baymax know what to do when it came to him? It seemed that Tadashi put a piece of himself in the robot. The videos of his only brother being silly, trying, failing, and ultimately succeeding broke him out of the red fog of rage that clouded his mind. He cried into Baymax. Unsaid apologies bounced in his mind, but words were not needed. Only a smile. His friends came, just in the nick of time, like a cliché in a movie. They were always there, forgiving him in an instant. They all ran to save the day, sticking by his side, but even they couldn't do everything. He and Baymax went into the portal alone.

Just when he thought it could be a fairytale ending, he had to leave Baymax behind.

Somehow, it was a sick joke. He had to give up on someone, just like Tadashi told him not to. But, the chip. Baymax put it in his clenched fist, and though Hiro couldn't figure out how, he didn't care. He could make Baymax again! First things first, he ran through everything, making sure nothing was missing in Baymax's memory. It was then he saw the memories of when he took out Baymax's chip. He saw how Baymax's thoughts jumbled together as rage destroyed them, how he begged for it to end, how the unbreakable, emotionless robot apologized over and over in his head for the pain he caused everyone. Tears welled up in his eyes. How could he have done this to Baymax? He listened as, in a small, childishly sad voice, Baymax whispered in his head.

'They are scared of me.' Hiro knew the they. The others, Callahan, himself. The last one sent the tears from earlier gushing down his cheeks.

'_I'm_ scared of me.'

Afterwards, he took the extra chip he had made, the extra of the chip that turned Baymax into _something_ else, and snapped it in half, then burned it. He then made Baymax a new body. His joy was astounding as he heard that familiar voice.

Still, in his dreams, he could see the fight in which Baymax disappeared. He made a promise never to do that again, so he would never see those black eyes vanish for the rest of his life.

He was forever haunted by the color red.


	3. The Girls

GoGo loved going fast. After all, that's how she got her nickname. It was the same with her emotions sometimes. In a moment she was mad, and then she didn't care a second later. Many a time she forgot about how Hiro was feeling, losing his only immediate family. It was only until later did she realize how much anger and hurt he was shouldering throughout the entire trip. She could now understand the rage he must've been feeling when Callahan betrayed them, saying Tadashi had died of his own accord. Sure she was mad, but not enough to kill. So, it shocked her when a fourteen year old boy's eyes hardened with cold fury and told Baymax one thing.

Destroy.

A simple command that meant so much. Baymax said that he couldn't because of his programming chip, but a smart one like Hiro can figure out what to do. He took the chip out, the one _Tadashi himself_ had made. Then, Baymax eyes changed. They were no longer soft black ones, but soulless red. They all knew this was not Baymax. It was just destruction. No compassion or care. She tried to stop him, but she couldn't. Honey Lemon was able to by putting his chip back in, but it didn't make Hiro happy. In fact, he was furious at them. He left them on the island, eyes even colder than before. It was then that she felt the terror still in her veins. It didn't disappear, it lingered, a feeling she never felt before.

And for the first time in her life, GoGo felt herself come to a standstill.

* * *

><p>Honey Lemon was as sweet as her name, but could be sour as well. She loved fighting for justice, and she would make sure Callahan would go to jail for what he did to Tadashi.<p>

She'd neglected that he'd hurt Hiro as well.

The boy's heartbroken face made her want to cry, and for a moment, she was content with the man dying. Then, she saw that Hiro actually was going to make it happen. Using Baymax. It was all so wrong. Baymax shouldn't ever be used to hurt, only to heal. In fact, Baymax had tried to explain this to Hiro, but Hiro wouldn't listen. He tore out the chip that made Baymax feel. Baymax didn't have innocent eyes anymore. They were blood-red. It shocked her at first, seeing her friend tear through walls, intent to kill a man. The worst part was the silence. Honey Lemon was a loud person. She could talk for hours on end, her voice booming in any room. Yet, she never noticed how scary Baymax was when he wasn't making dumb and funny comments with his little robotic voice. She missed it now. She saw the chip Hiro took out lying on the floor, Tadashi's name written on a piece of labeling tape. She remembered how he had shown it to her once; excitedly bouncing around, saying he finally finished it. She smiled faintly at the memory before turning back to see her friends being annihilated. She ran as fast as she could, and just as Baymax was going to strike, she put in the chip.

She'd never been so happy as to see those black eyes again. Hiro had yelled at her, but she couldn't care less. Baymax was back. Then, Hiro left them on the island, and all her emotions caught up with her.

Honey Lemon was an open book. You could always see her emotions written plainly on her face. She almost always smiled.

Yet, now she didn't know how to.


	4. The Boys

Wasabi was OCD. It was a simple fact. Everything had its place and everything should be in its place. It was practically his motto. He hated messes, or anything out-of-order. So, maybe it was a little more than weird when he signed up to be a superhero. He'd done it for Tadashi, one of his best friends, and Hiro, a kid who'd been through too much as it was.

Still, it was more than a little surprising when Hiro tried to get Baymax to kill a man. Sure, Callahan was a terrible human being, but killing him would be too much, especially with the robot Tadashi had made to heal people. He didn't like the look that Hiro had on his face when he told Baymax to destroy. It was the same look Callahan wore when he said Tadashi had died of his own accord. It was cold and calculating, filled with unseen rage. Baymax became a pawn, like the rest of them were to Callahan, but Baymax was forced to kill. The red eyes a product of Hiro's control over him, and the chip he made that gave Baymax fighting skills. Like the king moving the pieces around, Baymax was used to bring the other king into checkmate. It sickened him. They, Honey Lemon, Fred, GoGo, and himself, tried to stop Baymax, but failed, only to have Honey Lemon reinsert the chip Hiro had taken out. Hiro, being the sullen and hurt teenager he was, yelled at them and flew away.

Wasabi finally remembered that he was on a radioactive island, now stranded, and covered in dirt and scratches.

But, none of that mattered now.

* * *

><p>Fred knew he wasn't smart. After all, he wasn't a student at the college, just a mascot. He joked around, supported the school, and made funny nicknames. He'd always found a fascination in super-heroes, and science was the biggest cause of them in his comics, so it was natural to want to mascot there. His parent pulled some strings to get him the job, with them being rich and all (something he hated to mention). He never really showed his emotions, being laid back and content all the time.<p>

He had never been happier when he got to be a superhero. After all, it _was_ his dream. His suit was sweet-looking. Unfortunately, every hero story has its ups and downs, and the fact Hiro tried to kill the bad guy was one of them. The way he yelled at Baymax wasn't right, especially when he tore out the chip Tadashi had made. The eyes he'd grown accustomed to disappeared into a fiery red that bore through him. It was just like when a villain took control of the hero, but Hiro was the mastermind, which didn't make any sense. He tried to save the day, but was only thrown to the ground. Honey Lemon saved the day by putting in the chip. Baymax apologized and helped him up, but he was still apprehensive. This confused him, but then he realized, this wasn't in a comic book. There was no good or evil. Sometimes lines between them blurred, because this was real life. Just like there was darkness, but it wasn't always bad, like how the black eyes of Baymax were kinder than the burning red. There wouldn't always be a happy ending, and sometimes the heroes lost. And, after Hiro left them behind, he called his family chopper to pick them up. He felt hollow and hurt.

Fred wasn't a deep thinker. His mind flew with ideas, but he never focused on them.

Fred wasn't ever sad. In fact, he was always happy and found the brighter side of things.

But, now he couldn't see the light at all.


	5. Fear

They were on a stealth mission. In a pitch black night. While it was raining. They were all there, but Baymax said he'd forgotten something. They all shivered at the cold.

_THUD_.

A huge sound resonated through the sidewalk. They all turned around and saw a huge figure looking down on them. Lightning flashed, illuminating red pupils. They jumped back in terror, except for Hiro, who ran at the figure in glee.

"Baymax!" He yelled, jumping up and hugging him. Baymax looked down at him, wrapping his huge arms gently around him, before looking at the others.

"Your heart rates have increased. Did I startle you?" He questioned in his robotic voice. They all nodded. "I apologize. But, look what I brought!" He held up five umbrellas. They all smiled nervously and took one, and Baymax gave one to Hiro.

"Thanks," The four said in unison. They all stared at Baymax's eyes, searching for the color they'd seen before. Agreeing it was a trick of light, they felt their hearts slow down. The Big Hero 4 stared at each other and agreed on one thing.

They were _terrified_ of the color red.


	6. A Story

Disclaim because i forgot to do it earlier.

I DON"T OWN BIG HERO SIX. Though if I did Baymax would show more emotion. Btw last chapter, thanks for support and reviews! They brighten up my day!

~kitkat1003

* * *

><p>There is so much to say about this one color.<p>

It can be a sunrise, the color of blood, of a flower, the stitches on a baseball, the eyes of a madman's machine, the color of rage.

People see this color in so many ways.

Some see it as evil, some as a sign of justice, a sign of war, of pain and destruction.

It can bring many emotions and thoughts, especially in a group of six individuals.

One feels hatred, another is haunted, and four others feel fear.

Some may scoff at the fact that a color could mean so much, but they have no imagination.

Yet, when it comes to those six people (though one is a robot), this color is important.

And, no matter who you ask, there is always a story to tell.

A story they would call…

_The color red._


End file.
